Detention
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Naruto is thrown into detention... what happens? SasuNaru FINISHED! :D
1. The Prank That Started It

Detention.

"Eurgh! Naruto grunted as he slammed his head on his desk.

"Detention? Are you kidding me? Come on Iruka-sensei it wasn't me!" Naruto pleaded as much as he could yet his sensei stood his ground and ignored the plea. Iruka's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered.

"Would you rather go see Principle Tsunade?" Iruka's eyes were dancing with amusement yet his face still stern. Naruto shivered.

"Who else would write 'Iruka-sensei is lame' on the black board and then sign it 'Naruto was here'?" Naruto scowled.

"You can tell that prank is lame! I'm not that dumb to name myself for a prank!" Naruto held his head high, refusing to back down. Sasuke, who was sat beside him, smirked.

"The reason why Iruka-sensei thinks you done it dobe was because you are dumb enough to do it". The class laughed.

"WHAT! TEME! I'LL-"

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted causing Naruto to turn around to see Iruka pointing at the door.

"Detention. MOVE!" Naruto stood up grumbling and walked out.

"Stupid Teme, he thinks he's so cool…bastard…" Naruto decided that he would rather go home than go to detention and walked past Tsunade's office. Hearing his grumbling, Tsunade poked her head out of her office.

"Brat? Detention again? What did you do this time? And detention is held in Kakashi's room… you're going the wrong way."

Naruto just snapped.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG! I'M GOING HOME! I DID'NT DO ANYTHING! I GIVE UP WITH SCHOOL! PLEASE EXPEL ME! DO I HAVE TO HIT YOU TO GET ME EXPELLED?" Tsunade was taken aback by his outburst. Naruto was never this angry, ever. Sure he was hot headed and stubborn but never angry, especially this full of rage.

"Naruto, come inside my office. Let's talk." She said lowering her voice to a softer tone, which was filled with worry and concern. Naruto was like a brother to her. He reminded her so much of her deceased younger brother Nawaki. Naruto was near enough close to tears. But refused to let them fall. Naruto hesitated but stepped into the room. Once the door was closed, Naruto was pulled into a hug.

"I can't do it anymore." He sobbed into her large bosom. Tsunade brushed his sunshine blonde locks till he calm down, hushing him softly. She rocked him side to side until his sobs died.

"Tell me what happened?" Naruto began the story of being repeatedly bullied by the Uchiha, and then ended with the prank incident that he had been framed for.

"I never did that one, honest, I know I'm not exactly smart but I'm not dumb enough to write my own name!" Tsunade nodded, listening carefully.

"I believe you Naruto". Naruto smiled; relieved that he could tell someone he trusted his troubles.

"I'll have Sasuke placed into detention with you-"

"WHAT? BUT GRANDMA-"

"LET ME FINISH!" Tsunade then cleared her throat.

"I want you to go anyway, so Sasuke doesn't believe he's won. But remember Naruto, Sasuke has lost his parents in a car crash. Please don't be insensitive?"

Naruto looked at the floor looking rather forlorn.

"I wouldn't mention that any way, it's even hard for me. I was quite close to his parents because they knew mine before they died." Tsunade smiled softly.

"I know kiddo. Just go to the detention okay? I'll go get Sasuke shortly" Naruto nodded and left her office.

You see Naruto and Sasuke were once best friends, until Sasuke's family had passed away. His brother, Itachi, was working abroad in England. He was looking after Sasuke, but Sasuke decided he was old enough to look after himself. Since that day of Sasuke's parents departing, he had become cruel, cold and distant to everyone and anyone. Including Naruto. It hurt Naruto more that Sasuke couldn't trust him. Naruto wouldn't admit to any one but his friendship with Sasuke meant more than anything in the world. He often thought if he had feelings towards the Uchiha.

Naruto stopped in the hallway. He WAS in love with the Uchiha. Naruto finally understood his feelings. He smiled, but then became sad, a frown replacing the smile. Sasuke would never talk to him if he found out.

Naruto held his head up and walked towards Kakashi's class where detention was held during school hours. He knocked on the door and poked his head through the gap. Kakashi lifted his head up from his marking and greeted Naruto.

"Yo! Detention again, Naruto?" Naruto stepped inside and smiled sheepishly.

"Go sit down then, oh here." Naruto instantly caught a packet of crisps **(A/N: Potato Chips for those in the US)**, which caught him off guard. Naruto smiled and nodded his thanks. Opening up the packet, Naruto placed himself beside the window and began eating. Just as Naruto sat himself down and got comfortable, the door opened and Sasuke appeared, with a face like thunder. Naruto ignored him as Sasuke sat at the opposite end of the classroom, staring angrily in front of him.

Not long after an awkward silence between the three, the door opened again to reveal Tsunade. Kakashi took his cue to leave them alone. No one was scarier than principle Tsunade.

"So, we know why Naruto is here, but do you Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke glared at her and growled.

"No, I don't." He replied through gritted teeth. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's discomfort. What? Sure Naruto liked Sasuke but everyone needs to suffer and again? Right?

Tsunade continued.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm surprised. Naruto and yourself were such great friends, never leaving the others side, now you can't stand him. You hate him so much that you have resorted to bullying him."

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade like she was speaking an alien language and grew another head. He then turned to look at Naruto, whose eyes were kept down, staring at his desk.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke had said as he turned back to face Tsunade again.

"For example," She started. "That prank that Naruto had supposedly had done, I saw it for myself and I can tell you that wasn't his hand writing. Also suspiciously it looked a lot like yours. So I believe you had set him up. And to think I thought you were a worthy A grade student but you have gathered some childish antics. I thought you were more mature than that. Besides, Naruto hasn't pulled a prank since last month. Yet one mysteriously turns up?"

Sasuke stood up and snarled at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Calm your tone Uchiha. Remember who has a higher status in this building." Tsunade had said sternly, making the stoic teen slump back into his seat. Naruto had kept quiet for the whole time. Tsunade spoke up again.

"You two will sort this out between yourselves and will not come out until you do." She then left the room and locked the door behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOBE!" Sasuke had shouted at Naruto just as he heard Tsunade walked away. Naruto did not reply, startling the Uchiha. No comeback?

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke tried again. Nothing happened, other than Naruto stood up and threw his empty packet in the bin and sat back down.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto like this. Naruto was happy-go-lucky. Bubbly. _Cute._

Tsunade had said that he had bullied him.

"How have I bullied you, Naruto? You're usually the one that starts the fights." Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke's eyes widened like dinner plates. _He's crying? But why?_

"You really wanna know? Do ya?" he said standing up and going towards Sasuke. "You really want to know?"

"The fights I can deal with, its your attitude Sasuke that I can't stand. It's the way you treat me, like our friendship meant nothing to you, like I meant nothing to you. Every since that day, you've treated me as if I was trash!"

"What day?"

"You know what day…" Naruto stood away from Sasuke. Wiping his wet face via his sleeves. Sasuke's eyes widened. _That day._ Sasuke sighed, realising.

"I didn't want you to leave like they did…" Sasuke said as he stood up and moved towards Naruto.

"I'm not dying Sasuke! Still doesn't give you the excuse to treat me like that. I've been called a demon all my life you prick!"

"You're not a demon Naruto." He said with a light blush. Naruto sighed.

"The reason why I took this to heart more was because I-…" Naruto stopped.

"Because you what?"

"Because I love you, you bastard! There I said it! Now tell me I'm and fag and leave me alone. Naruto turned to walk away but didn't get very far. A something, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke, don't…" Sasuke ignored him and pulled him back. He lifted Naruto head to look him in the eye.

"I want you to look me in the eye and repeat what you had just said." Naruto was confused.

"What? That I love you?" Naruto was startled as Sasuke crashed his lips onto his. Naruto didn't understand. Sasuke hated him, didn't he? Sasuke's hands pushed Naruto's head closer, his tongue probing Naruto's lips for entrance. Naruto pulled away.

"I don't understand Sasuke? What-"

"You baka! I love you too!" Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him and returned to their kiss. This time, Naruto couldn't stop. Naruto responded quickly, running his hand through raven locks and parting his lips to accept the prodding appendage. Sasuke groaned as he was finally allowed access. He pulled Naruto closer so their chests were touching. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke run his tongue over his.

After a while the need for air was ready. They parted, panting. Leaning against each other's foreheads. Naruto started crying again causing the Uchiha to panic.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up and he was smiling. He was crying out of happiness. This relieved Sasuke to no end. He wiped the tears away and held his dobe.

"Say, why are we in detention again?" Naruto asked utterly clueless. Sasuke groaned and whacked him round the head softly **(A/N: I just realised how much of an oxymoron that was lmao). **Though Naruto didn't take much notice.

"Now I remember! Was it you that did the prank?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"No, though Kiba was suspiciously smirking whilst you got shouted at. I just played along until after you walked out and noticed Kiba." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke. However their hug was cut short when the door started to unlock. They darted back to their seats and sat quietly. Tsunade walked in and stood by Kakashi's desk.

"Well?"

"He's still a Teme!"

"He's still a Dobe!"

Tsunade sighed in exasperation for a moment until Naruto started laughing. She looked up and saw Sasuke was smirking at Naruto.

"So you're both sorted then..?" Naruto nodded.

"Yup!" he grinned with a large blush. Sasuke smirked at his obviously red face.

Tsunade was amazed. They sorted this out? How?

"So granny? Can we go now?" Naruto asked impatiently, secretly urging to glomp Sasuke.

"I don't see why not-" Naruto jumped out of his chair.

"FINALLY! RACE YA SASUKE!" 

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALL WAY!"

So that's Chapter one whatcha think? Review and I'll write a lemon for the second chapter :P

Read and review


	2. Payback

Heyo, chapter two for ya :P

Sasuke and his dobe ran through the hallway despite what Tsunade had said. Instead of running back to class, they made a beeline for the boy's toilets. Naruto was the first one to run in and pushed the door open widely so that Sasuke could follow in after. Naruto then ran into a cubical, closing the door once Sasuke had followed him in.

Sasuke smirked at his eagerness as Naruto then threw himself at the Uchiha. Their lips clashed and melded together in perfect harmony. Naruto's hands linked into Sasuke's hair, feeling the softness of the black spikes. Sasuke moaned, he pushed Naruto against the wall and lifted him up causing Naruto to wrap his legs around the taller teens waist.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue lap at his lips, asking for entrance in which he granted causing the Uchiha to moan.

In the hall Kiba was heading towards the boy's toilets, lightly jogging, as he was desperate. Kiba started grinning as he remembered.

'Heh, I love it when I can't get caught. Let's see how Naruto gets out of this one…'

Naruto began grinding his hips into Sasuke's causing the both of them to hiss.

"Nngh…Naruto. If you carry on I won't be able to stop myself." Naruto chuckled at this statement. Naruto smirked up at the Uchiha and leant forward, nibbling at the raven's ear.

"Better learn to have better stamina then…" he whispered into his ear. Sasuke shivered as he felt Naruto's tongue reach out and lick his earlobe. Sasuke placed Naruto down and unlocked the cubical. Stepping out he leant onto the nearest sink and closed his eyes so he could calm down. Naruto followed and sat on the side next to him.

"So you're just gunna leave me with this, huh?" Sasuke lifted his head and looked up at Naruto who was looking down with a sly smile. Sasuke's eyes followed and widen when he spotted a large bulge in Naruto's pants. Naruto lifted his eyes up to see Sasuke staring at his crotch, with lust and hunger.

"So what you gunna do?" Sasuke lunged for Naruto and claimed his lips to the blonde's. Their tongues battling for dominance, yet Sasuke won with ease. Naruto nipped at Sasuke's lips and his raven moved to his neck. Naruto stretched out his neck and moaned as Sasuke began marking him. Naruto started to feel a breeze, he looked down to see that Sasuke had opened up his shirt and was trailing open mouth kisses down to his chest. Naruto gasped at the gentle feeling.

However the pleasure had stopped as the door opened revealing a rather scared looking Kiba. Kiba looked at a flushed Naruto and an angry Sasuke, glaring daggers into his eye sockets. Kiba stood there pale as a sheet. Naruto and Sasuke nearly died laughing as Kiba stood there and pissed himself. Kiba had never felt so humiliated in his life and ran out of the toilets.

"Well… at least we don't need to get him back for anything." Naruto said as he laughed. Sasuke chuckled as well.

Naruto buttoned up his shirt and climbed off the side. His boner gone from the sight of Kiba and so was Sasuke's. They straightened them selves up and left the toilets. Holding hands they walked back to class.

"Say…" Sasuke started. "How about we finish what we started at my place? After school?"

Naruto grinned. He liked that idea very much.

-End of Chapter 2-

Don't worry! I am thinking of doing another chapter! So don't fret! :D I just wann get my other fic finished, Naruto's Dream. :P one more chapter and its done I think. Yup! :D

So Read and Review! :D


	3. Chappy 3  With no title XD

I'm sorry! It's been ages T_T I'm horrible….. yet I love it / XD

Right here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for :D

I'm warning people now, there's Sakura bashing.

-SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN-

Sasuke and Naruto sat in class with no arguments. What really puzzled everyone was that Sasuke had sat next to Naruto, and Naruto had let him. Even Iruka was puzzled.

"Okay class, shut your mouths and open your ears!" Iruka attempted to calm the class down. Naruto looked behind him and saw Kiba, shuddering to himself. Kiba glanced at him and immediately moved to sit next to Shino. Naruto looked at his Uchiha and snickered. Sasuke who had witnessed it smirked in triumph. This was never going to get old.

The class was about maths, so for Naruto it went rather quickly, having to copy Sasuke's answers when he wasn't looking. Which was hard mind you. Naruto smirked. He couldn't wait til school was finished. All the things that they could get up to at Sasuke's house. Sasuke noticed his dobe light up; he smirked at the dobe's eagerness. Soon in just a few more minutes Naruto would be his.

"Okay, we're on to algebra." The class groaned.

"Now now, the quicker we do this the quicker it'll be over! Right, X x Y = 35 if Y is 5, what is X? Kiba?" Kiba jumped at his name being called. Naruto and Sasuke turned round to look at his uneasiness. Kiba started sweating, feeling under pressure.

Naruto, acting cocky turned around and said,

"What's the matter Kiba, lost your senses or are you 'cumming' to an answer? Oh and by the way, say seven." Naruto then turned round to face Iruka again. The class snickered at Kiba who usually had a comeback to say but then stopped, as he never said a word. Kiba was merely sweating his guts out, shivering. He suddenly went green and ran out of the classroom. Iruka looked perplexed.

"Erm, I have no idea what just happened but I will say that was the correct answer Naruto." Sakura at the back of the class gasped. She glared at Naruto. She knew that Sasuke had sat next to Naruto but hadn't something about it. She was going to make sure that Naruto stayed away from her Sasuke.

The lesson went relatively quick, Sasuke helped Naruto with some answers, which scared Iruka slightly. Iruka visibly shuddered at the thought of what Tsunade could of done.

"Hey Sensei? You all right Iruka? You've gone pale!" Iruka looked up to see Naruto looking at him with concern. Since Naruto's birth, Iruka basically brought him up with the help of Jiraiya, Naruto's Godfather. Of course Naruto was going to worry if there was something wrong with Iruka. Iruka smiled at Naruto's kindness and selflessness.

"I'm fine Naruto, you finished your algebra?"

"Yup! And I think I get it! Plus you can't solve an equation with two unknowns with in the equation…right?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Iruka looked at Naruto with confusion, and then looked at Sasuke who was also finished and looking at Naruto with a large smirk. Now he was even more confused.

The sound of the finishing bell made Iruka jump slightly, and stood up to dismiss the class.

"Okay everyone, for those who didn't finish, I want the assignment done for homework." Groans echoed the classroom save Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke packed their stuff away. Walking out of the class, Ino ran up to Sasuke and pulled him away. Naruto at first was hurt but then realised that Sasuke wasn't interested and decided to wait for him. However it was strange how suddenly he was thrown against the wall via Sakura Haruno.

"What do you think you are doing with MY Sasuke-kun? Hm? A piece of trash like you should know better." Naruto was shocked. Sakura never treated him like this. Ever. But he remembered that she liked Sasuke too.

"You mean, MY Sasuke." Naruto retorted. Sakura punched him in the gut and laughed cruelly.

"So you're a fag now are you? Should of known. A demon like you would just play around. Right? You and Sasuke? You honestly think he loves you? You really think he likes you? Sasuke's straight and is totally in love with me! You honestly think that Sasuke would ever choose you? Yeah right!" Sakura's laugh echoed in the hall, she began kicking Naruto, subsequently knocking him to the floor.

Sakura's words stung Naruto. There was no way that was true. Could it?

A crowd of people began to emerge, chanting.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Elsewhere, Sasuke was growing bored of the bimbo that refused to let go of his arm, giggling and ranting about nothing.

"Oh Sasuke you're so hot, you should be with a girl like me, we could be the best couple in the school-"

Sasuke finally had had enough. He wrenched his arm free.

"I'm taken." His voice was cold and cruel, Ino shivered visibly at the tone. Sasuke stopped as he heard chanting of students yelling. He took off thinking that Naruto got into another fight.

But upon appearing at the scene, he began to see red and swiped Sakura off her feet and into the crowd, in which dispersed and watched as she toppled to the ground, smacking her head.

Naruto coughed, bringing up blood. Sasuke saw this and pulled him up. He turned to Sakura who lifted herself up from the ground and was stumbling to her feet.

"You touch my boyfriend again and I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so that when I kill you, you can watch me rip your carcass open! (1)" Sasuke's voice dripped with venom and utter seriousness. Everyone ran, including Sakura, in utter fear. Naruto was close to tears.

"We're…?" Sasuke looked down and smiled.

"Yeah we are, that is, if you wanna be?" Naruto smiled, utterly grateful for Sasuke's help.

"Of course!" Sasuke then looked at the state of his blonde. Cuts and bruises all over his face, a black eye and even what looked to be a broken arm.

"Let's take you see Nurse Shizune."

"M'fine Sasuke, seriously."

"Dobe we're going."

"Teme! There's no need really!"

"We're going, end of discussion!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I will have to report this to Principle Tsunade, Naruto, you do know this don't you?"

"I know, but I'm fine see?" Flexing his arms and legs to prove it, with ease. Sasuke looked at Naruto in curiousness.

"Is it, if you don't mind me saying, because of the Kyuubi? The fast healing I mean."

Naruto was taken aback, how did he know?

"Yeah, how did you know I was a Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke smirked.

"I wasn't born yesterday Naruto, plus my dad told me the story, since our dads were best friends." Naruto laughed quietly. Of course, how could he forget?

"Alright you two, out of my sight, I have things to do." Naruto hopped down off of the table and walked to Sasuke, linking hands.

"Thanks Shizune." And off they went. They existed the school and walked down a private road towards a field near Sasuke's.

Sasuke and Naruto walked in a peaceful silence, holding each other's hands. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his eyes were watering. He couldn't bear to see those innocent blue eyes leak from sadness anymore. He pulled his yellow sunshine into a tight hold, wrapping his arms around the leaner teen. Naruto gasped not realising what had happened until he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. Naruto felt safe and secure when he was in this hold. Felt loved, cared for and wanted. Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's white shirt. Sasuke just held him tightly, hushing his blonde quietly and softly.

It wasn't long for Naruto to stop crying. He started to apologise to which Sasuke wouldn't have any of it.

"Dobe there's nothing to be sorry for. Come on, we can watch a movie at mine." Naruto nodded at his suggestion and pulled back from Sasuke's loving embrace.

"I'd like that."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Naruto's hand was held tightly in that of the Uchiha's. Naruto needed someone there; he was lucky he had Sasuke right now. Now he knew he couldn't let go of Sasuke.

Naruto remembered back to when they were kids, always running rings around Mikoto's feet, annoying Itachi when he was doing his homework, and running away from Fugaku when they broke something.

Sasuke looked at the blonde to see him smiling lightly to himself. To this he smirked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh. What we were like when we were kids. Just remembering when we broke that blue vase and ran away from your dad. Man was he angry…" Naruto giggled at the thought then realised what he had said.

"Sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and squeezed Naruto's hand tightly in reassurance.

"It's okay, things like that I can tolerate." Sasuke let out a kind smile and looked forward.

Naruto looked in front of him also and noticed the Uchiha mansion appear over the trees. Its black-slated roof was just as Naruto remembered it. It's creamy walls however looked dull like it lost something.

It's homely aroma dispersed, as it seemed, as though the house had no love. Naruto looked at the driveway, weeds overtaking the concrete and leaves everywhere, from last year by the look of things.

The grass was cut however, freshly cut by the look of it.

Naruto remembered about Itachi.

"Erm, Sasuke? If you don't mind me asking… where's Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as though trying to control something in him from snapping.

"Still in England. He went there to study psychology. When he found out about our parents, he stayed away. Refused to come back." His voice sounded cold and distant. His grip in his hand tightened.

"Sasuke you're hurting me." Sasuke's grip loosened quickly.

"Sorry dobe, lets just get inside and we can watch a movie or something." Sasuke smiled apologetically at the blonde who smiled softly in return.

After placing the key in the lock and turning, Sasuke opened the door for Naruto to step through first. What greeted them was not expected.

"Hello little brother. Who's this with you?"

"Itachi." Sasuke stopped and his eyes widened at the sight. There was his older brother, dressed in a suit with a tie, drinking a cup of tea, walking in from the kitchen.

"You're home?" Itachi smiled.

"Yes brother, I've been trying to come home since I heard about the accident, my mind had not stopped thinking about how you had coped with it. My tutors were not very understanding. But I'm here now." Itachi then looked over to Naruto.

"Who's this with you?"

Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"You don't remember me, Itachi?" Itachi looked at him trying to remember, looking him up and down, taking in his appearance. Then he finally smirked.

"Of course. Naruto Uzumaki. How could I ever forget you? However what I want to know is, why you are holding my brothers hand?" Naruto's breath hitched in his throat unsure of what to say he looked at Sasuke for help.

"He's my- " Sasuke had started but Itachi held up his hand to silence him.

"I want to hear it from him, thank you." Naruto shook and stuttered.

"W-we're… erm…I'm…He's…" He couldn't speak as Itachi's piercing eyes locked on to his, trapping him in his evil like gaze.

"We're boyfriends alright!" Naruto screamed as he then hid behind Sasuke. Itachi chuckled.

"I guess a congratulations are in order then otouto." Sasuke smiled, pulling Naruto from behind him.

"He studied psychology remember? He's messing with your head." Naruto sighed with relief.

"I know you haven't seen me in a while otouto, but seeing as Naruto and yourself wanted a bit of privacy, I will go and see Kisame and the gang. I will be home later. I promise."

And with that Itachi picked up his keys and left the house. Sasuke looked a bit shocked to see his brother home but his face lit up into a smile.

"I didn't expect that…" Sasuke said as he was still staring at the front door where Itachi had left through. Naruto hummed in agreement.

"Hey Sasuke… are you okay to still watch a movie or…" Naruto felt like he was intruding now that Itachi had come home. Sasuke and Itachi were always close. Sasuke smirked at him and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Dobe." Naruto scowled playfully at the pet name. Sasuke offered Naruto the couch whilst he picked out a movie.

"Don't pick a horror, Sasuke." Naruto trembled slightly. Sasuke grinned evilly to himself. Brilliant.

"All I have is horrors." Sasuke inwardly chuckled; a white lie wouldn't hurt. Naruto sighed with exasperation. Looks like he'll just have to deal with it.

"Fine put it on." And Sasuke did so; a smirk was obliviously unnoticed by the blonde.

Sasuke yawned as the girl got slaughtered with an axe on the television. Though he had watched this before, it was still funny watching Naruto cringe and cling to his arm every time the murderer was in sight. To Sasuke the film was rather long-winded. Took too long to actually get to the plot, but when it finally got there it was worth the purchase.

Sasuke nearly grinned when Naruto buried his face into his hands and peeked through his fingers. The drama. Pfft, Naruto and his over dramatic antics. The movie was just that, a movie, but to Naruto it happened… he was there within the scene. Sasuke realised that watching Naruto was more entertaining than the movie. He knew what was going to happen. It was near the end of the film. At the end, the little boy thought he was safe, home with his parents and happy. But the murderer breaks free of prison and finds his way to the boy's home. The murderer then kills the child then turns to the screen of the audience, lifts his axe, swings and then… black. The credits start.

Now Naruto was so engrossed in to the film he didn't hear Itachi come home. Itachi had watched this film also. Sasuke peered over his shoulder and welcomed his brother home with a nod. Itachi gave the same gesture back and looked at the screen then at Naruto. Itachi grinned evilly and crept up behind Naruto. Sasuke had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He kept his lips in a thin line to stop himself from even trying to even smirk.

The film played the boy in his tree house and leaving it to go play on the swing, singing to himself.

Sasuke heard Itachi catch something on the table behind him causing Naruto to jump.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto turned to him, eyes wide in terror.

"Hear what?" Sasuke had said, acting inconspicuous.

"That really loud bang."

"Probably from the movie, your mind can play tricks on you."

"I know it wasn't from the movie, Teme!"

"It's an old house, dobe."

That should of shut him up. And it did, Naruto turned back to the movie and totally naïve to the crouching Itachi behind the couch, silently thanking his brother for his cover up. Itachi slowly stood up, careful not to knock anything. He stood above Naruto with his hands ready to grab his shoulders gently.

Sasuke started smirking, this was going to be hilarious.

Naruto was utterly oblivious, he watched on in horror as the murderer got closer and closer to the boy on the swing who was just sitting there singing. The murderer swung his axe, killing the boy instantly.

Sasuke grinned with utter feral. Here was the moment. He could even see out of the corner of his eye that Itachi was grinning like a mad man also.

Naruto watched as the murder turned to the screen, raising his axe, Naruto gasped, and it came crashing down and the screen went black. As the Axe went black he felt hands upon his shoulders and he let out a scream.

Both Uchiha's burst out laughing. Though Sasuke hadn't laughed for long as Naruto had jumped out of his seat and threw himself onto the floor and began crying.

Itachi stopped laughing as he noticed this too. Sasuke walked over to the quivering blonde and placed his hand on his head.

"Hey Naruto, it was a joke, a cruel one I'll admit, but it was funny. Imagine if we pulled that on Kiba." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, looking up into his eyes knowing there was truth in his eyes and concern for his well being.

Suddenly, making Naruto jump further his mobile rang. Naruto dug into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"It's Iruka." He opened it up.

"H-hello?"

"Where are you? I've been so worried! You weren't home! I came over to see you and to find you aren't here. You're never out this late, where are you?"

"I'm at the Uchiha Mansion. With Sasuke and his brother Itachi. Wait a sec, late? Why, what time is it?"

"Naruto, its nearly 10:30, I know its only Friday night but you scared me."

"Sorry Iruka, maybe I should leave then and get ho-"

"You could stay the night if you wished." Sasuke cut in, avoiding Naruto leaving in the dark, and plus he couldn't be bothered to walk him back either.

"Did I hear that correctly? Sasuke offered you to stay? Great the sky is falling!" Iruka chuckled down the phone. Naruto laughed also.

"Actually, Iruka, we're… together now."

"… If he hurts you Naruto, I'll-"

"Iruka he won't. He knows not to. So I take it you're letting me stay?"

"I am, I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?"

"Okay, bye Iruka!" Naruto then hung up. Sasuke was sat there patiently with his attention on Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"I'll forgive the both of you if you can make me some ramen." He giggled. Itachi chuckled and went back to the door and grabbed the plastic bag that he had left.

"It's not ramen but it's edible. Here, have fish and chips instead." Naruto laughed.

"Is it all for me?" He said cheekily. Itachi and Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's behaviour.

All three of them sat chatting and eating for another hour. Though Itachi could sense Sasuke getting a little frustrated. Smirking at his brother's intention, he told them he was tired and was heading off to bed.

"Good night Itachi!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded his head to bid his brother goodnight.

"So, Sasuke, what do you suggest we do now?" Sasuke smirked to himself but refused to worry the blonde.

"Up to you." He watched the blonde think. Sasuke chuckled inwardly. Must hurt to think if you're Naruto. Naruto then looked at him and smiled.

He crawled over onto Sasuke's lap and pecked him on the lips. Sasuke smiled and kissed back gently, Naruto shivered at the softness of the raven's lips. He felt Sasuke smirk against him, pulling them both closer together. Sasuke's tongue glided over the blondes bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto sighed and gave the blonde what he wanted. Their kisses began to get more passionate.

Their tongues battled for dominance, yet Sasuke won with ease again, just like in the boy's toilets at school. Naruto nipped at Sasuke's lips, proving that he wanted Sasuke. Naruto stretched out his neck and moaned as Sasuke began marking him.

Naruto started to feel a little light headed. He could feel Sasuke unbuttoning his shirt, and whimpered as the cloth was taken off of him. He shivered as he looked down to see that Sasuke was trailing open mouth kisses down his chest. What Naruto didn't expect was Sasuke running his tongue over his nipples causing them to stand to attention. However this action as made something else stand to attention.

Naruto whined as his pants started to tighten painfully, he grinded down onto the Raven's lap causing Sasuke to growl. Sasuke rolled them over so that he was ontop of his blonde sunshine.

"How far do you want me to go? Tell me to stop and I will."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's caring side, he truly did care for him.

"I **don't** want you to stop." Naruto whispered sensually in the raven's ear. Sasuke smirked down at him.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on it really." Naruto caught on to Sasuke's playful side knowing that in reality if Naruto wanted to stop, Sasuke would, no questions asked.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Well that's that chapter. I wasn't sure whether or not to continue it but… hm..**

**ONLY KIDDING!**

**Sasuke: THANK GOD! I thought you were gunna stop, right when I was gunna get some!**

**Naruto:…Is that all you think about? T_T I thought you loved me…  
Sasuke:…**

**Heh! Shame Sasuke!**

**(1) From 'Alpha and Omega' I love that film, I couldn't resist! XD**

**R&R! xxx**


	4. Yay! Finally!

Bad Kit! *hits self* been off FF too long…. Never mind. XD

Omg after I wrote the last chapter I thought of something that just made me laugh…..

"Hey! No sexing on the living room floor, cause if you are I'm going to film it and put it on ebay!"

"WHAT?"

I couldn't resist plus I had to tell you guys too XD.

Okay! The chapture everybody's waiting for.….

**Previously on Detention XD**

_"So, Sasuke, what do you suggest we do now?" Sasuke smirked to himself but refused to worry the blonde._

_"Up to you." He watched the blonde think. Sasuke chuckled inwardly. Must hurt to think if you're Naruto. Naruto then looked at him and smiled._

_He crawled over onto Sasuke's lap and pecked him on the lips. Sasuke smiled and kissed back gently, Naruto shivered at the softness of the raven's lips. He felt Sasuke smirk against him, pulling them both closer together. Sasuke's tongue glided over the blondes bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto sighed and gave the brunet what he wanted. Their kisses began to get more passionate._

_Their tongues battled for dominance, yet Sasuke won with ease again, just like in the boy's toilets at school. Naruto nipped at Sasuke's lips, proving that he wanted Sasuke. Naruto stretched out his neck and moaned as Sasuke began marking him._

_Naruto started to feel a little light headed. He could feel Sasuke unbuttoning his shirt, and whimpered as the cloth was taken off of him. He shivered as he looked down to see that Sasuke was trailing open mouth kisses down his chest. What Naruto didn't expect was Sasuke running his tongue over his nipples causing them to stand to attention. However, this action had made something else stand to attention._

_Naruto whined as his pants started to tighten painfully, he grinded down onto the raven's lap causing Sasuke to growl. Sasuke rolled them over so that he was ontop of his blonde sunshine._

_"How far do you want me to go? Tell me to stop and I will."_

_Naruto smiled at Sasuke's caring side, he truly did care for him._

_"I **don't** want you to stop." Naruto whispered sensually in the raven's ear. Sasuke smirked down at him._

_"Good, because I wasn't planning on it really." Naruto caught on to Sasuke's playful side knowing that in reality if Naruto wanted to stop, Sasuke would, no questions asked._

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, glad that Naruto wanted to carry on. Sasuke dragged his tongue from Naruto's lips, leaving a trail of saliva all the way down his neck to his collarbone.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke began to nibble and suck, marking Naruto as his. Sasuke smirked as Naruto lifted his head to allow Sasuke more room. Naruto moaned aloud as Sasuke unintentionally pushed his thigh against him.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled, knowing what he had done and pushed again on purpose. Naruto's back arched up in absolute pleasurable abandon.

"AH… Sasuke… more…! "

Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto what he had asked for, however instead, grinding his own groin into the blonde's. Sasuke hissed as the pleasure was doubling for himself.

They both jumped when a loud cough startled them. They both looked up to see Itachi with his arms crossed and blushing. Sasuke glared up at his brother.

"What."

"Am I not allowed to have a glass of water? Or am I not allowed to live here?"

Naruto by this point had gone completely red at being caught, so embarrassed, even with out Sasuke and Itachi noticing, had buried his head into Sasuke's neck.

"Fine, go get your water." Sasuke sighed with frustration. SO CLOSE! Realising who he was about to have fun with, Sasuke looked down to see Naruto pressed up against his chest and quivering with embarrassment.

"You okay?"

Naruto pulled away, showing that he'd been crying. Seeing this made Sasuke's heart quench.

"I think I would like to go to sleep…"

"Sure." Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto as well. Cursing Itachi every step he took, he and Naruto walked up the stairs toward his room. Naruto couldn't look at Sasuke.

Back at school they were pretty much ready to do it in the actual toilets and now he was chickening out? Uh-uh. Naruto isn't gunna let Itachi stop him from having fun. Sure he was embarrassed, he still was. But he could still see that Sasuke was 'a bit' annoyed from Itachi's interruption.

Naruto smirked but quickly sent it away as they reached Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke opened up his door and allowed Naruto to walk in first. Naruto sat on the bottom of the bed.

Sasuke looked at him and noticed that Naruto still was hard from earlier. He chuckled.

"You need help with that?"

Naruto had an evil thought.

"Sasuke just for your brother, I want to keep him awake because he interrupted something I wanted."

Sasuke's eyes widened. What?… Okay! Sasuke grinned with feral, that's twice in one day! And that's not good!

"I agree with-"

Naruto pounced on Sasuke kissing him with lust. Naruto walked backwards, dragging Sasuke with him onto the bed. Naruto pulled Sasuke over him, making their bodies closer together. Naruto smirked and grinded his hips upwards, in which came into contact with Sasuke's hips. Sasuke hissed and began to grind back. Sasuke growled and began nipping at Naruto's lips, making his way to mark the blonde's neck.

Naruto let out a whimper, the sound making Sasuke's cock twitch, in turn making Sasuke the more excited. Their panting started quickening as they progressed. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's sides, making the blonde shiver with delight at their gentleness.

"Naruto-" Sasuke panted, "You sure-?"

"Yes Teme, don't ask me again… please… more- AH!" Naruto's back arched as Sasuke bit down gently on his neck. Sasuke was losing control, but he wouldn't for Naruto's sake, at least not yet.

Naruto started to get uncomfortable, as his pants were getting tight. Sasuke chuckled and agreed, he started to take the blonde's school trousers off and shaking his head at the sight of orange boxers. Naruto went bright red, however Sasuke didn't say a word and worked on his belt and trousers, showing boxers with the Uchiha fan on them. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin, in which Sasuke returned.

"Can't take the piss can ya?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and took the blondes lips again, grinding his hips against Naruto's. Naruto giggled but it was cut short by a moan that made it passed his lips. Naruto felt Sasuke smirk against his lips. Naruto tugged on the waist band of Sasuke's boxers, initiating he wanted them off. Sasuke complied and pulled them off, after, also, taking Naruto's off as well.

"Sasuke, now, onegai?" Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded but realised he didn't have any lubrication.

"Kuso…" Sasuke muttered.

"What's *pant* wrong?"

"I…. I don't have any lube…." Sasuke looked frustrated with himself. Obviously his brain not completely working from being too aroused.

Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was startled as Naruto started to suck and cover his fingers in saliva. Sasuke groaned at the feeling. What would that skilful tongue feel like on his-

"Sasuke, now…" Naruto had finished covering Sasuke's fingers.

"You sure?"

"Hai." Naruto smiled, Sasuke really did love him. Naruto shifted his body so Sasuke could have better access to his entrance.

Sasuke held his breath as he watch Naruto do so. Such a beautiful and sexy sight. Naruto, spread out underneath him, wanting him to take the blonde.

Naruto grew impatient as he just watched Sasuke stare into space.

"TEME!"

Sasuke shook himself out of his daze and got to work.

"Sorry, you just look…so beautiful,"

Naruto blushed. "Teme, being nice doesn't suit you." After that being said, Naruto hissed at the intrusion of the first finger into his entrance.

"Shhh, it'll get better I promise." Sasuke whispered, and Naruto nodded and tried to relax and welcome the new feeling. Sasuke started to pump the finger in and out of Naruto, whom in no time was moaning and thrusting back. Sasuke watched as Naruto let out a rather loud moan.

"Ha, found your prostate." Sasuke smirked and added another finger.

Hissing again, Naruto tried his best to relax. This went on til Naruto had 3 fingers in his entrance. Sasuke started scissoring to stretch the blonde for him. Sasuke pulled his fingers out earing a disappointed whimper from his Dobe.

"Ready?"

"STICK IT IN ALREADY -TTEBAYO!"

With that Sasuke thrust in quickly, Naruto's back arched up in pain, tears welling up in his eyes, yet refusing to let them fall.

Sasuke began whispering sweet nothings in Naruto's ear to try and keep Naruto away from the pain.

Soon Naruto relaxed.

"You can move now."

"Okay…"

Sasuke slowly set up a pace, stopping every time Naruto winced in pain.

"Faster Sasuke…" Sasuke obliged and Naruto began moaning wantonly.

"Ah, Ah! Sasuke~!" Sasuke quickened the pace his orgasm reaching to quickly for his liking.

Sasuke reached round in between them and began pumping Naruto's cock.

"HA AH! SASUKE! MORE! FASTER!"

"Ngh…N-Naruto.."

Sasuke's thrusts were so fast that they didn't realise the bed was banging against the wall. It got louder and louder.

"SASUKE SO CLOSE! AH!"

Sasuke looked down, he watched the blonde squirm in absolute ecstasy, all because of him. It didn't take long for the blonde to reach his orgasm. Naruto moaned and clawed Sasuke's back.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke soon followed, the tightness sending him off on his own heaven.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke stayed still trying to hold his strength, to stop him from falling on the blonde. They panted and just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Sasuke pulled out slowly earning a groan from the both of them, he then collapsed beside Naruto and pulled the covers around them. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, who smiled and kissed the raven haired boy, then snuggled down to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Naruto yawned as he waited in the kitchen of the Uchiha household, for his breakfast that Sasuke was making. Neither of them could really keep their eyes off each other. Although a certain grumble stopped them.

"Morning Itachi-san!" Naruto greeted.

"Hn. Aniki." Sasuke greeted.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Naruto and Sasuke laughed. Mission accomplished.

**AH! So evil! I hate WRITERSBLOCK! EVIL I TELL YOU! That and college gets in the way .… any who this is the last chapter I hope you liked it. R&R Please, or grumpy Itachi will attack you XD**

**Itachi: ….need …sleep…. Sasuke…evil…little….brother…*falls asleep*  
**

**Or not? XD**


End file.
